EL CREPÚSCULO DEL LAMENTO ERRANTE
by Fabian Saire
Summary: Twilight envía a starlight y a sus demás amigas a una misión, mas allá del imperio de cristal, en las heladas tierras de yakyakistan, buscando a alguien que necesite ayuda. A través de cartas que starlight envía se puede reconstruir lo sucedido, poco a poco todo se va a tornando mas oscuro


LA EPISTOLA DEL LAMENTO ERRANTE

DIA 1.

CARTA A TRIXIE (9. 35 am)

Finalmente llegamos, una imponente muralla nos indica el fin del camino y dos enormes estatuas custodian su entrada. Los trenes no llegan por estos lares y nuestro globo sufrió una avería cerca del imperio de cristal. Teníamos dos opciones, esperar a arreglarlo o seguir y estirar un poco las patas.

Fue un viaje demasiado largo, aun así la caminata fue agradable, el paisaje es hermoso. Abundan los pinos altos y los lagos cristalinos; jamás había bebido un agua tan pura, claro que no me atreví a bañarme ahí. El clima es demasiado gélido, más de lo que esperaba. Ahora entiendo lo importante que es el corazón de cristal para el imperio, apenas partimos de ahí y mis cascos empezaron a congelarse. Felizmente con mi magia podemos mantenernos calientes. Estoy emocionada de liderar a mis amigas, la última vez que lidere algo fue un pueblo que esclavicé, pero eso ya paso, fui perdonada y la princesa twilight me confió el mando de esta misión. Sé que no te gusta que te hable de ella, pero significa mucho para mí y quería contarte lo feliz que estoy. Te prometo que cuando vuelva estaré contigo

CARTA A TWILIGHT (6.20 pm)

El príncipe Rutherford nos recibió breve y cortésmente. Dice que no sabe de algún problema de amistad, pero nos dio permiso para investigar. Nos dividimos por todo el lugar buscando a alguien que necesite ayuda como nos dijiste, pero todo parece normal, bueno relativamente normal como puede ser un yak,

Estábamos a punto de rendirnos pero uno de los yaks nos mencionó que últimamente se puede ver una luz roja algo tenue, a los lejos cruzando las montañas hacia el Noreste. Quizás sea alguien en problemas. Lo conversamos entre todas y aunque podría ser peligroso estamos dispuestas a ir, si tú estás de acuerdo

DIA 2

CARTA A TRIEXIE (1.00 am)

No Podía dormir en esta cama de paja y salí a caminar. Creo que hice mucho ruido pues Applejack se despertó y decidió acompañarme a deambular por las calles. Yo creí que todos los yaks eran lacónicos o con problemas para expresar emociones, pero cuando cae la noche se vuelven más sociables, cierta alegría los une, como para protegerse de los fríos vientos del norte.

Ella me animó a entrar a uno de los bares cerca de ahí. Le conté como me sentía, lo mucho que te extrañaba, sobre mi temor a fallarles a los demás. Es muy agradable conversar con ella y desfogarme, sabe cómo hacer que me sienta mejor. Sé que si la conocieras bien, te agradaría, hasta podrían ser amigas.

Este pueblo tiene su encanto a pesar del carácter de sus habitantes. Cerca de nosotras dos yaks empezaron una pelea no sé porque razón, pero pronto todo el bar se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Escapamos como pudimos y encontramos a nuestras amigas que nos estaban buscando, creo que ellas tampoco podían dormir.

Fuimos a comer cerca de ahí, la comida yak es algo rara, pero al menos nos mantiene el estómago caliente. Tienen costumbres muy extrañas pero interesantes, demuestran su alegría destruyendo cosas, sé que te gustaría; de hecho te compré muchos regalos que te los daré apenas regrese. Y ese es el problema, creo que tardaremos más de lo previsto, solo serán unos días más. No te enojes volveré pronto

CARTA A SUNBURST (10.00 am)

Lamento que mi última visita haya sido breve, pero sabes que tengo un deber muy importante, aun así disfrute mucho tu compañía. De regreso, me quedare más tiempo, cenaremos algo y platicaremos.

Estoy partiendo rumbo a tierras heladas y desconocidas buscando a alguien que necesite ayuda. Estoy emocionada y algo nerviosa, pues esto no estaba en el plan; por eso necesito de ti. La biblioteca es inmensa, quizás haya libros sobre el reino de yakyakistan, y su alrededores, su mitología; algo acerca de una luz roja. Cualquier información nos ayudaría bastante.

CARATA A TRIXIE (6.30 pm)

Ya está oscureciendo, acamparemos cerca al rio, entre los árboles. Felizmente hay muchos pinos viejos y con los cuales podemos hacer una fogata para calentarnos; Las noches son de fríos y violentos vientos. Debo admitir que es divertido convivir con estas ponis, a pesar de sus diferencias son todas muy unidas. Por cierto no tienes por qué ponerte celosa por Applejack ella es una gran amiga pero tú eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga , además es claro que ella tiene otros intereses, si supieras como mira a cierta poni, es tan obvia, ya te contare de regreso. Ahora debo ayudar a las demás. Hasta mañana, no dejes de responderme, tus palabras me hacen bien

DIA 3

CARTA A TWILIGHT (12.40 am)

Perdón por escribir tan tarde, pero me dijiste que si ocurría algo importante te escribiera de inmediato, hace unas horas vimos una luz oscilante. Fuimos tras ella rápida y sigilosamente. No era roja como creímos. Era un yak que luego de deambular se metió en una cabaña rustica cerca de ahí. Al acercarnos, a través de las aberturas mal tapadas lo vimos recostado. Tenía un aspecto extraño y lúgubre, pero no parecía ser malo. Seguía durmiendo cuando después de un bufido, de mala gana nos invitó a pasar. Esto nos sorprendió, porque no habíamos hecho ruido alguno, después nos confesó que fue nuestro aroma lo que nos delató.

Alrededor del fuego nos contó que iba en busca oro y plata. Nuestra presencia le extraño demasiado, pues rara vez se ve a alguien por esa zona y menos a ponis. Le contamos lo que buscamos y él sonrió, enseñando los pocos dientes que le quedaba, nos dijo que había visto una luz roja cruzando una montaña.

La alegría se nos disipo rápido cuando advirtió que los pocos locos que se atrevían a ir más allá no volvían ser visto jamás. Esto altero mucho a Fluttershy, quien pidió permiso al yak de quedarse en su cabaña. El asintió, de todas maneras no le importaba, el solo usaba esa cabaña cuando viajaba a las montañas y nunca se alejaba más de un día de viaje de ahí. Las demás están algo inseguras, pero necesitamos tu permiso para que Fluttershy se quede o regrese con el yak, incluso Rarity se ofreció a acompañarla, creo que ella también está asustada. Responde lo más rápido que puedas por favor que el yak partirá antes del amanecer y necesitamos tu aprobación para abandonar la misión o al menos dejar que Fluttershy y Rarity regresen

CARTA A SUNBURST (8.00 am)

No te preocupes, sé que te esforzaste y te lo agradezco mucho. Por cierto encontramos a un viejo yak que nos hospedo, nos invitó de su comida, que tenía un aspecto desagradable, naturalmente nadie acepto. Él nos quiso espantar con advertencias fatalistas, que según Twilight solo lo decía para alejarnos de su oro, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que durante la noche se sentía un hedor extraño, parecía putrefacción. Me produjo un ligero mareo, quizás puedas averiguar algo de eso.

Antes de partir nos dio una última advertencia: si seguíamos en esa dirección, no regresaríamos nunca. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

CARTA A TRIXIE (1.20 pm)

Por favor respóndeme. Es en estos momentos que necesito de tu apoyo. La caminata se hace muy larga. Cada vez hace más frio. Hoy recorrimos 13 km sin parar y estamos exhaustas, nos detuvimos a comer a lado de un árbol.

Siempre decías lo mucho que querías experimentar con oro. Estas montañas esconden mucho oro y plata, podría llevarte algo,

CARTA A TWILIGHT (6. 10 pm)

Nos paramos a mitad del camino, Rainbow Dash se había percatado de algo, pues ella casi siempre va volando delante de nosotras para ver que el camino sea seguro, bordeamos la montaña que nos indicó el yak y ella regreso lo más rápido que pudo diciendo que tenía algo para mostrarme. Era la luz roja, podíamos verla y nos dimos que cuenta que está mucho más lejos de lo que pensamos. Esto nos bajó el ánimo y el paisaje no ayudaba mucho. Esto esta desértico casi ya no hay árboles ni de los viejo con el cual poder hacer leña para calentarnos, solo hay nieve y tierra congelada, incluso el rio se está congelando. Estamos agotadas, acamparemos y descansaremos lo mejor que podamos. Seguiremos mañana

DIA 4

CARTA A SUNBURST (8.15 am)

Ese olor a muerte volvió mientras dormíamos, quizás tengas razón y es el mercurio que utilizan para amalgamar lo que me produce el mareo, aunque eso no explica el hedor y que solo sea pueda sentir de madrugada.

Me parece haber escuchado un ruido pero pudo ser mi imaginación, no lo sé, pues también me pareció ver la luz roja en otra dirección y esta vez más cerca. Debo estar alucinando por el frio, el cansancio o el mercurio

CARTA A TWILIGHT (3. 00 pm)

Estuvimos avanzando a través de las montañas pero tuvimos que detenernos. Rarity entro sin avisar a una de las cuevas, mientras las demás comíamos el poco alimento que nos queda. Salió de ahí gritando y tras ella, un yak. Este si es de aspecto muy agresivo, le falta un ojo y media oreja, tiene una cicatriz espantosa que le atraviesa la mandíbula. Dice que recorre estas tierras buscando oro, y parece que no le teme a nada o quizás ignore lo que dicen sobre este lugar.

Rarity tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de que nos protegiera durante el viaje. Utilizó sus "encantos" y mentiras para convencerlo y éste aceptó, solo por el oro, pues le dijo que donde vamos hay una mina, la más rica y abundante de todas y que si nos acompaña su recompensa será inmensa. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que es mentira, pero lo que más temo es la forma en como mira a Fluttershy, la ve de una forma lujuriosa, es repugnante y ella se dio cuenta, no creo que esto termine bien

CARTA A TRIXIE (7.20 pm)

Falta muy poco para terminar esto y no te preocupes estamos protegidas por un yak algo extraño que viene de un bosque exótico; dice llamarse Zhantemir. Él no puede pronunciar bien las palabras y su aspecto es de lo más extraño, te haría gracia verlo

Por favor contéstame, no te puedes enojar por algo tan banal. Sabes que te quiero e igual te seguiré escribiendo.

CARTA A SUNBURST (8.30 pm)

Tal vez tengas razón y sea el óxido de hierro lo que causa ese hedor. Gracias por tomarte la molestia, sé que estas muy ocupado, pero en realidad necesito tu ayuda, ¿sabes algo de simbología?, un hacha atravesando un corazón, también podrías averiguar acerca de una aldea en medio del bosque que está cruzando el mar, al norte de la estación Griffonstone, creí que era una zona deshabitada. Mañana seguiremos caminando, ahora tenemos compañía de un yak algo grotesco, pero no sé, no me siento más segura.

DIA 5

CARTA A TWILIGHT (9.00 am)

Anoche mientras dormíamos escuchamos un extraño sonido parecía un lamento, un llanto. Fue horrible, no te escribí en ese momento porque no quería despertarte además solo fueron unos segundos luego se calló. A decir verdad no fue el sonido lo que me despertó, fue ese olor a muerte, pero esta vez fue más intenso más repugnante, este se disipo junto con el sonido, creo que están relacionados de alguna manera.

Princesa, quería saber si podríamos volver, esto se está alargando demasiado no sé si podamos resistirlo más.

CARTA A SUNBURST (1.20 pm)

Sabía que ese yak no era de confiar, ese símbolo que usan en prisión lo tiene tatuado en uno de sus costados sin pelaje; porque lo que se tampoco fue a explorar esas regiones, estuvo preso en esa cárcel en medio de la selva. No deja de mirar obscenamente a Fluttershy, se está volviendo muy incómodo. La princesa Twilight insiste en que debemos seguir, pero se acabó, no me importa si se molesta, estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas tratando de ayudar a alguien que probablemente ni exista, esta noche les diré a mis amigas que nos regresamos

CARTA A TRIXIE (3.40 pm)

Todo está saliendo mejor, el cielo se está despejando y no hace tanto frio. Hay silencio en las montañas. Todo esta tan tranquilo y apacible, como cuando partimos del imperio de cristal

No conseguí oro, pero al menos ya estoy de regreso, te extraño demasiado

CARTA A TWILIGHT (3.50 pm)

Rainbow Dash diviso una figura extraña no muy lejos de donde estamos parece que esta lastimada, pues esta inmóvil en el fondo de un pequeño cañón, por el abundante pelaje creemos que se trata de un oso herido. Acabaremos esto de una vez

CARTA A SUNBURST (4.50 pm)

No sé qué es lo que pasa, Mi magia no funciona, hace un momento sentimos un frio intenso que nos golpeó violentamente, el hechizo que nos mantenía calientes, dejo de hacer efecto, tenemos abrigos de repuesto, pero aun así la helada es inmisericorde.

Hace un momento le escribí a la princesa twilight pero no puedo comunicarme con ella, supongo que este mensaje tampoco lo leerás, no por ahora.

CARTA A TWILIGHT (5.10 pm)

Mi magia sigue sin funcionar, El tiempo es malo, creo que se acerca una tormenta. Encontramos el cañón, hay un oso en el fondo, no se mueve. Bajaré con Pinkie pie y Applejack, nos ataremos a unas cuerdas, Rainbow Dash vigilara desde arriba, y las demás se quedaran con Zhantemir, quizás el oso aun esté con vida y podamos ayudarlo

CARTA A SUNBURST (6.40 am)

Se lo llevó, esa cosa se lo llevó. Estábamos bajando cuando una monstruosidad atrapó al oso con lo que parecían ser sus mandíbulas. Nunca había visto algo parecido antes, ni siquiera en la mitología de esta zona. Huimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

CARTA A TWILIGHT (8.00 pm)

Abandonamos la misión, un horrible ser salió de la nada y ataco al oso herido. Nada pudimos hacer solo escapar. La tormenta se acrecentó, Rainbow Dash quiso seguir volando, pero el viento la arrastro, casi se estrella contra una roca sino fuera por Fluttershy que le amortiguó la caída, corrimos por más de una hora estamos agotadas

Zhantemir se enfureció, descubrió que le mentimos y exigió que le paguemos el tiempo que le hicimos perder, no le importa lo que acaba de pasar, no le teme a esa cosa, por un momento creí que nos mataría a todas, tuvimos que hacerlo entrar en razón, o eso intentamos. Ya se está calmando, pero aun así no debemos bajar la guardia, no se sabe de qué es capaz alguien como él.

Cavaremos un hoyo para descansar en su interior con un poco de fuego, quizás no nos congelemos y podamos dormir unas horas.

CARTA A TRIXIE (9.30 pm)

Estamos de regreso, no pudimos ayudar al oso, pero eso ahora ya no importa, lo que importa es que por fin estaré contigo, ahora te escribo desde un refugio subterráneo que construimos todas juntas, no sabes la falta que me haces, te necesito a mi lado, desearía que este mensaje te llegue, pero sé que no será así, aun así te escribo, necesito desahogarme.

CARTA A TWILIGHT (10.40 pm)

Zhantemir duerme arriba del refugio, a él no parece afectarle el frio, envidio su pelaje, si no fuera tan impulsivo e irascible, me atrevería a pedirle prestado un poco. Mis huesos me empiezan a doler. El fuego poco o nada puede hacer para ayudarnos, estamos abrazadas, aun así las siento temblar, si morimos de esta forma, seriamos como un solo ser, algo romántico la verdad, pero no tengo intenciones de morir, no ahora.

Sé que estamos cerca de la cabaña en donde nos hospedo el otro yak, si logramos llegar hasta allá estaremos a salvo

DIA 6

CARTA A SUNBURST (9.20 am)

Anoche no pude dormir temía que esa cosa nos encontrase, despertaba cada veinte minutos aterrada, pensando que algo malo le había pasado a mis amigas, pero todo estaba relativamente normal, el frio, el olor, el llanto de esa cosa, y por si fuera poco, Zhantemir no paraba de dar vueltas y maldecir durante toda la noche, creo que está loco o algo, apuesto que el mismo se arrancó ese pedazo de oreja y se lo comió en uno de sus arranques de locura.

Estoy preocupada, Debimos haber seguido corriendo por más tiempo y hacer el refugio más lejos del cañón. Si esa cosa nos encuentra seria nuestro fin

CARTA A TRIXIE (2.15 pm)

Se me hizo difícil salir del refugio, pero debíamos movernos, caminamos apenas 7 km, la nieve nos hace más lentas, pero al menos hay más árboles. Y falta poco para llegar a la cabaña que dejamos atrás. Allá hay comida caliente, la cual necesitamos pues la nuestra hace días se nos había acabado.

Tuvimos que detenernos, Zhantemir esta extraño, amablemente se ofreció a buscar la comida, nunca pensé que dirá esto pero, espero que vuelva pronto.

CARTA A TWILIGHT. (7.40 pm)

No sé cómo decirte esto, fue tan horrible tan violento, tan repugnante.

Zhantemir no volvía, así que fui a buscarlo. Pensé que estaba en problemas o algo, me aleje unos 200 metros, cuando escuché gritos, regresé lo más rápido que pude y encontré a todas nuestras amigas inconscientes y atadas a uno de los árboles. Todas ellas, excepto Fluttershy.

Oí sus gritos y al buscar de donde provenían, vi que Zhantemir la tenía contra una roca, Fluttershy, trataba de resistirse pero era en vano. Fui a todo galope y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeé con mi cuerno, le di en su lado sin pelaje, él gritó, se volteó y me atacó. Hice todo lo que pude, pero él estaba como loco y yo, débil por el viaje. Cuando desperté me encontré atada con las demás, mi pata sangraba, me había herido con sus cuernos, debí perder el conocimiento unos segundos. Ese maldito yak estaba delante de mí, sentí sus ojos llenos de odio y su olor a almizcle, fue realmente asqueroso, luego se acercó a Rarity y le amenazó diciendo que ella sería la siguiente, después de eso se volvió y siguió, torturando a Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash volvió en sí y despertó a las demás, como Applejack estaba detrás de mí, mordió la cuerda que me ataba y a pesar del dolor que sentía en la pata fui a tratar de salvar a Fluttershy.

No fue necesario. Esa cosa vino de la nada y despedazó a Zhantemir en unos instantes sus intestinos quedaron desparramados y la sangre nos salpico por todas partes, se llevó lo que quedaba de su maltrecho cadáver y desapareció, estamos en shock

CARTA A SUNBURST (9 .00 pm)

Vi de cerca a esa cosa, es más horrible de lo que pensé, no parece tener una forma definida, no sé cuántas extremidades pude contar. Su piel, era extraña y en alguna parte, era solo huesos, era una especie de monstruo formado a partir de varias partes de seres distintos.

Estoy aterrada, pero debo calmarme no debo mostrarme así ante a mis amigas, necesitamos seguir avanzando, mi pata trasera sangra mucho, quizás mañana este mejor.

CARTA A TRIXIE (11. 20 pm)

Zhantemir partió, se fue muy lejos, y nunca volverá.

Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada. Esto es horrible. Mi pata no para de sangrar, y no creo que mejore. Trate de curarme, pero es en vano. Duele, duele mucho

Me frustra tanto aun no poder llegar a refugiarnos, la nieve no me deja ver el camino

Quisiera que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien, te necesito más que nunca.

DIA 7

CARTA A TWILIGHT (10.00 am)

Fluttershy sigue aterrada por lo de ayer, no quiere hablar. Las demás intentamos consolarla. No estoy segura si ese maldito yak logró cometer su atrocidad, pero ella no para de llorar. Todas estamos asustadas, esa cosa podría regresar en cualquier momento y matarnos.

Avanzamos lo más rápido que podemos para llegar a refugiarnos, pero mi pata me duele demasiado. Le puse muchos vendajes, ya no para curarme, es para que las demás no vean lo mal que estoy. Solo las estoy retrasando, ellas no lo dicen, pero sé que es así.

Hace poco empezaron a discutir, Rainbow Dash recrimino a Rarity, por una sutileza y Applejack salió en su defensa, ambas se dijeron cosas hirientes, ahora están muy calladas. Se puede sentir esa sensación de desesperación. Solo queremos regresar a casa

CARTA A SUNBURST (2. 00 pm)

Cada paso que doy es un infierno. Mi pata ya está de otro color y apesta, apesta a muerte lo sé.

El clima empeora cada vez más, no hay comida, estamos ya sin energías, poco a poco nos congelamos. No quiero ser una carga para mis amigas

Debo de hacer lo correcto

CARTA A TWILIGHT (9.00 pm)

Perdóname princesa. No puedo más, no puedo continuar. Debo alejarme lo más que pueda, no quiero que me busquen, no quiero que me encuentren. Sé que sin mi estarán mejor

No lloro por mí, lloro por ellas, les falle, te falle, les falle a todos, no pude ni hacer esto bien.

CARTA A SUNBURST (10.00 pm)

Ya perdí toda esperanza de salvarme, aunque me cueste aceptarlo. Hay tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado hacer, tantos momentos por vivir. Pero ya es tarde para todo eso, es momento de partir

Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, pero no tuve el valor para ello, debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero supongo ya lo sabias Adiós, nunca me olvides

CARTA A TRIXIE (11.00 pm)

Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname, sé que te había prometido volver. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planee.

lo último que quisiera antes de partir es poder abrazarte, decirte lo mucho que te quiero, lo que significas para mí, daría lo que fuera por oír tu voz, por sentirte una vez más, sentir tu calor que es lo que más falta me hace.

Gracias, por ti conocí la verdad amistad, contigo fui feliz, como nunca lo había sido en toda mi vida. Espero poder seguir viva en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón.

CARTA SIN DESTINATARIO

(1. 00 am)

La soledad no es mal camino, en esta tierra helada, nunca pensé que mis últimos días serian bajo una tundra. Ya no cojeo, ahora me arrastro, poco a poco, no siento la pata herida, poco a poco, no siento nada.

(2. 30 am)

Ese extraño sonido es como un llanto, un lamento de alguien que sufre horriblemente, ¿esa cosa se sentirá sola acaso? , ¿Quiere mi compañía?, o ¿solo quiere destrozarme?, su luz se hace cada vez más brillante, tal vez pueda darme calor

(3.10 am)

Nuestros destinos están marcados, y yo sentencié el mío, el día que tomé el mando de esta misión, no podemos escapar de él, debemos cumplirlo, al fin y al cabo ya no le temo a la muerte, pero esta se hace esperar.

¿La agonía es necesaria para entender todo esto? Si tú puedes entender mi ser, yo puedo entender el tuyo

(5. 00 am)

Muerte, acércate a mí. Estrella roja, acércate a mí. Sé que no me harás daño. Termina con mi sufrimiento, ya que yo no puedo acabar con el tuyo.

Lo siento, siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, no sabía el mal que te hacía.

El yak de triste pelaje deambulando en busca de oro, encontró 5 cuerpos congelados, y muchos metros más al norte, encontró la última carta de Starlight que no tenía nombre. Encontró el pergamino, mas, no el cuerpo, solo un rastro de sangre.

Abrazadas entre sí, los cinco ponis yacían inertes en un agujero, a solo 3 km de la cabaña

Twilight, ansiosa desde hace varios días, recibió al fin la noticia de lo sucedido y sus respectivas cartas. Mientras las leía, mil sentimientos se le cruzaron a la vez. Sentía pena por lo de sus amigas, pero sabía que era un daño colateral, y que el sacrificio valió la pena. Ahora podía sentirse mucho más segura y tranquila. Sus preocupaciones, sus más grandes temores desaparecieron. Cuando terminó de leer, no soltó lagrima alguna, solo arrojó las cartas al fuego mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa con alevosía


End file.
